Story after passed
by JoshZZG
Summary: This takes place along the story line of Negima.Three are three new students coming to this school, there not you avagere charaters there deadly but they find a love in this place or in someone......Rated T for blood and language.
1. Chapter 1

Negima story

"Headmaster, I wish to be a teacher here in class 2-A." said a boy rushing in.

"You're a little young boy, how old are you??" said the headmaster.

"What Negi is 10 and I am 15!?" said the boy in an up rage.

"Oh your about my granddaughter's age, she 15…….oh you are her age." Said the headmaster.

"So what's your point?" said the boy claming down.

"You'll be a student in class 2-A, if you need help just find the girl named Konoka konoe, and Asuna Kagurazaka." Said the headmaster pushing the boy out of the room.

So this is what I have been reduce to, a student in class 2-A. what am I going to do. Maybe if I beat Negi I can take his class over or something oh well I'll worry about it later…….Ahh do I have enough money to go here and where do I stay. oh man I'll have to play it by ear.

Nocks on the door

"Come in." said the teacher

"Negi Springfield……How are you teacher." bows to Negi said the boy

"Oh well say hi to the class and well find you a seat." said Negi.

"I'll stand in the back." Said the boy cutting of Negi.

"Oh well okay for now yes go ahead." Said Negi

"Hi my name is Josh I am the only male student in class 2-A so far at least, if you want to know more then become a great friend of mine." Walks to the back of the class room.

"Please teachers continue." Said Josh pulling out a piece of paper.

"Alright to continue with the lesson" said Negi.

After class

"Hmmm if I need help contact Konoka konoe, and Asuna Kagurazaka, what the heck he, didn't give me a picture of them." Said Josh.

"Hmm can I help you sir??" said two girls walking up to Josh.

"Hmm well yes I am looking for a cart of class 2-A." said Josh

"Oh you the new boy in class 2-A where are you staying??" said the brown haired girl.

"umm yeah the headmaster told me to find these two people, Konoka konoe, and Asuna Kagurazaka." Said Josh. showing them the paper

"Oh well your in luck we know were they are." Said the two girls.

"Oh where are they??" said Josh all happy.

"Hi Josh my name is Asuna Kagurazaka." Said Asuna

"I am Konoka konoe" said Konoka said. Josh blushed when she told him who she was.

"Wow the headmaster told me there were going to be two cute girls greeting me……I only see one, so Konoka when is the other one coming?" said Josh

Asuna said Josh flying though the air

"ouch that really hurt you son of a……" said Josh getting up of the ground.

"Well if you hadn't made fun of me you wouldn't be in pain right now would you??" said Asuna.

"Your right I am sorry let me repay the favor!!" yells Josh changing at Asuna

"You think you can be me sh'right bring it on."

Josh goes to punch her but she blocks and side swipes Josh feet. Josh jumps to avoid it, but Asuna punch his face, and Josh goes flying about 3 feet back. Josh again charges at her but this time he slides on the dirt and side swipes Asuna making her fall down.

"Come on is this the best you can do??" Braked Josh.

A long dark jacket knocked Josh on the ground.

"How dare you hurt Asuna." he said. His voice was deep and dark like he didn't care about anything but himself, He then pulled out a scythe.

"You got any last words boy?" said the evil dark person.

"Yeah look up." said Josh pointing up.

"Huh I don't see anything but the sky?" said the boy

"Damn right" yelled Josh kicking the boy in the balls.

The man fell to his side and didn't get up. Josh gets up and kicks his stomach, harder each time yelling "yeah that teach ya won't it."

later that day

Negi no longer bunks with Konoka and Asuna he got his own place on campus. They built a new dorm for the boys of the school to. As Josh got his new seat in class three girls got to move to seats 31, 32, and 33. There was three new students in class 2-A. One was Josh and another was Mike and a really wired name Red…..I guess he just didn't tell them his really name or anything. All of these boys will find something or someone important to them, but they don't know when, maybe soon.


	2. CP2

**Authors note: "I made the weapons of the three boys come out like in kingdom hearts, I also used moves from kingdom hearts also, but I hope you still like it." **

As Josh was walking back to the dorm he ran into someone he though was still on the ground, crying his eyes out. It was mike aka the boy who I got kicked in the balls. Mike went to punch Josh, but Josh asked him a question.

"Which room are you in the dorm??" Josh asked nicely

"Oh I am in R29." Said mike.

"………Oh really I am in R23" said Josh

Soon Josh and Mike were walking back to the dorm and Mike said he liked Asuna. Josh just looked at him like "How could you like someone so wild and weird?"

Mike Just laughed and said I don't know really. They meted Red walk ahead of them. Red was mumbling something he was saying something like "How do I impress her?"

"Yo Red what's up?!" Yelled Josh Walking with mike up to him

"I am trying to impress Chizuru naba, but I am having no luck." Said Red upset

"Really said Josh, Red well welcome to the group mike loves Asuna!" Said Josh out loud

"Mike how could you like some who's so loud and annoying?" asked Red

"Stop asking me!!" barked Mike.

"Guys clam down and don't worry you'll get want you want in the end, and with a little spit and polish you'll be fine, Red what room you in??" asked Josh

"R01 how about you two??" asked Red?

"Well mister broke balls over here is in R29 and I am in R23." said Josh.

"Oh I still need to hit you for that." says Mike about to punch Josh

Josh use Red as a shield

"Ouch, what is your face made out of bricks Red??" questioned Mike

"No it's one of my def's my skin is harder then normal skin, so I didn't really feel you punch that much you may want to get stronger." Said Red poking Mike.

"Damn you I am strong!!" yells Mike pulling out his scythe

Red draws a axe "So Josh what do you fight with?" asked Red

"Hey that's right you never used a weapon in my fight your mocking me!?" yelled Mike

"Umm I don't have anything sorry." said Josh in a sad tone

Red throws him a lead pipe "There all set??" asked Red

"What the flipping hell am I suppose to do with this bored you two to death?" asked Josh

"Well stand there and take a beating then." Said Red

"Yeah I agree a little pay back." said Mike

Josh runs for his life

"He's running to the dorm!!" barked Red

"Stop telling me want to do." yelled Mike

Josh finally got to the dorm but when he did he ran into a couple of friends of class 2-A. It was none other then Asuna and Konoka. Josh was breathing heavily as he stop to talk with them.

"Oh huff hi girls how are you??" asked Josh huffing

"Well I am fine said Konoka, but you don't look fine why?" asked Konoka

"Konoka it's not our problem so lets leave him alone." said Asuna

Just as Konoka and Asuna was about to take off, Red and Mike came flying around the corner. Red smashed into Konoka into the wall charging at Josh, and Mike stood there talk with Asuna.

"So Asuna what do you like in a man??" Asked Mike

"Well a persons friend who isn't mean to my friends ." yelled Asuna kicking Mike in the stomach and flying though the air.

"He's not my friend!!" yelled Mike flying threw the air

"Konoka…..are you alright!?" asked Josh shaking her.

"She'll wake up in a hour or two but until then lets fight." Barked Red.

"I want to protect her………I want to protect her!!" yelled Josh swinging the lead pipe at Red.

"Oh please, want makes you think you could protect someone like her??" said Red as he cuts the pipe in two.

Josh jumps back

"I will protect her." yelled Josh

As this is said Josh's broken lead pipe turns into a sword shaped like a bat's wing

_**(Riku's soul eater for those who don't know.) **_

"What is this??" asked Josh looking at it and swing it around.

"So you found a weapon and it looks strong at that." said Red attacking Josh with his axe

Josh blocks his attack and throws him back. Josh then rushes at Red and cut's his hand.

Red drops his axe and yells "Dumb ass I eat with this hand." As he runs off.

"Konoka, Asuna are you two okay??" asked Josh

"I am fine but I don't think Konoka can get back to the dorm." said Asuna

"Bunk in R23 here okay I'll go get what ever you need okay??" said Josh

"Oh don't worry it's all in my bag, can you carry Konoka??." asked Asuna

Josh lifted Konoka and took them to R23. Josh placed Konoka in the bunk closet to the ground. He also got some more sheets and a pillow.

"I'll sleep on the floor okay, oh and I'll make something for dinner what would you like??" asked Josh.

"Anything I guess." said Asuna

"Aright then." said Josh

Mike finally got back and yelled "What is the fight over already??"


End file.
